The Icy Déjà vu
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: Elsa helps her daughter get over the accident that also happened to her as a child (did this make any sense?) Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen; I only own my OCs


**Summary**: _Amethyst accidentally hurts Myriam like when Elsa hurt Anna. On the second day after the incident, Amethyst actually tries to lock herself away from Myriam, that is until Elsa helps her._

_Mother and Daughter oneshot!_

**Ages for the kids**:

_Amethyst: Age 7_

_Myriam: Age 5_

* * *

**The Icy Déjà Vu**

It was a cold winter evening in the Kingdom of Arendelle, everyone residing there was either sleeping or doing quiet, nightly activities. Well...Almost everyone was asleep. The daughter of Princess Anna, Myriam, was wide awake and ready to play. The Princess ran over to her cousin's room.

After opening the door, the five year old jumped on her cousin. "Amethyst! Psst! C'mon, wake up! Wake up, wake upppp!" She whispered, stirring Amethyst out of her sleep. "Myriam... Go back to sleep." The eldest moaned, her little cousin didn't want to have any of that. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to PLAY!" She put her left hand up on her head to add drama to her desperation to play.

Amethyst pushed her cousin off her body, "Go play by yourself!" Myriam hit the ground with an "Oof!" She suddenly gasped and climbed onto her cousin's bed. "Do you wanna build a _snowman_?"

The eldest Princess opened her eyes immediately. Myriam dragged her to the throne room, as soon as they entered the eldest of the pair shut the doors. The youngest dragged Amethyst to the center of the throne room squealing, "C'mon Ivory, do the magic! Do the magic!"

Amethyst playfully rolled her eyes before waving her hands in a circle motion, forming a glowing snowball. "Ready?" She asked, Myriam nodded her head, "Uh-huh." The ball of snow was tossed into the air, causing the entire room to snow. "This is amazing! Whoo!" The young one ran around in excitement.

"Watch this!"

Amethyst tapped the floor with her foot, icing it, Myriam began to slide around. The girls played and built a snowman. As the eldest one put on the carrot nose for it, Myriam was squishing her face into random shapes to make her cousin laugh, it apparently worked. Amethyst (or Ivory) laughed at her cousin's face shapes. "O-Ok! Ok! What do you wanna name her, Myriam?" The eldest asked, standing by her cousin.

"Hmm..." She started to think, "I got it! She should be named Leanne, she could be a good friend for Olaf! Make her come to life, Ivory!"

"Ok, ok. Wait a sec." With a few waves of her hand, the snowgirl (or snowoman?) began to move and she said her first words. "Hi, I'm Leanne (Lee-Anne) and I like hot chocolate!" The girls giggled, "Hi Leanne, I'm Amethyst and that's my cousin, Myriam." The snowgirl smiled, "Yay, new friends! So, who made me?"

"We did." The girls replied, huge grins were planted on their faces. "I'll give you a snow cloud so you don't melt." Amethyst waved her hands and a snow flurry appeared over Leanne's head. The snowgirl was jovial that she will not melt anytime soon. "Wanna play with us?" Myriam asked in a cute manner.

The snowgirl nodded. "Well, c'mon then!" Ivory conjured up a large snow hill to slide down on. Myriam sat down on top while her cousin and Leanne were up next. All of them slid down together, the youngest of the cousins landed in a soft snow pile and tossed the icy crystals into the air.

Just to have fun, her eldest cousin conjured snow piles from smallest to largest for Myriam to jump on. Leaping from pile to pile, the youngest was about to jump on an empty area. Just making those piles tuckered the eldest Princess out, she tripped on her own ice and looking up, her cousin was making her largest leap. Amethyst panicked and yelled, "_MYRIAM_!" A blast of her powers was shot from her hand unintentionally, hitting her cousin on her head, knocking Myriam unconscious.

The Princess gasped and dashed over to her little cousin. "Myriam..." She saw three white streaks appear in her cousin's hair in different places, Amethyst screamed, "Mommy! Daddy!" As she clutched Myriam closer to her, a thicker sheet of ice emitted from her feet coated the entire throne room. Tiny spikes protruded from the walls, showing the fear the Princess has for possibly losing her cousin from the accidental hit. Leanne ran up to the worried Princess and tried to comfort her.

"You're ok, Myriam! I got you!" Ignoring her snowgirl friend, Amethyst tried to snap her cousin out of her unconscious state, a few bangs were heard on the ice coated doors. Once they were opened, her mother and father were there. "Amethyst, what happened here? This is getting out of hand!" Her father, King Amund, asked.

"I-It was an accident! I'm so sorry Myriam..." Amethyst whimpered, cradling her cousin's head close to her face. Her mother, Queen Elsa, took Myriam out of her arms. "I know who can help us." Elsa didn't mention the names of these 'helpers' that could heal Myriam. Leanne wanted to come along but Amethyst insisted that she stay.

* * *

The royals rode on their horses into the Forest, intending on seeing the 'helpers'. Amethyst's magic was spilling out as the ride continued, icing the grass and the bridges to some degree. The Queen knew where she was going, and what she was doing. She was no fool on this matter at hand, what happened at the castle definitely happened when she was a year above Amethyst's age.

They finally arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock, Queen Elsa called out, "Please, help us. It's my niece!" Just like that the rocks started moving towards them, startling Amethyst. They revealed themselves to be trolls. "It's the King and the Queen!" One of them exclaimed. An elder troll walked up to the royals. "Your Majesties." He slightly bowed, "Pabbie..." Elsa knelt down so he could inspect the unconscious Myriam. "You were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." Pabbie looked at Amethyst and questioned, "Is your daughter born with the gift?" Elsa nodded, "Yes. Amethyst does have the gift."

"Do you want me to remove her memories of your daughter's magic?"

The Queen shook her head, "No. I don't want my daughter to conceal her powers, I don't want her to suffer through my painful childhood. Just remove the memory of this day, and this day only." Pabbie nodded and he left Myriam's memories of Amethyst's magic alone as he healed her, removing her memory of the accident in the process. "Your niece will be fine after a few hours. Amethyst, come forth please."

Reluctantly, the Princess walked up next to the troll King, "Listen to me, Amethyst, your power will only continue to grow..." He began to show her images of people and herself, he continued, "There's beauty in it, but also great danger! You must learn to control it, for fear will be your enemy." The images disappeared, the vision of the red figures jumping on the blue one startled the Princess.

"We shall teach her how to control her abilities, Pabbie. Thank you for your assistance." Amund assured that he and his wife will teach their daughter how her abilities are controlled.

* * *

**Two days later**...

Princess Myriam was all better as if nothing happened, but the three streaks in her hair shows the fact that she's been accidentally struck with ice, making her older cousin frightened of hurting her.

"Ivory?" Myriam watched her cousin look at her sadly and close the door. She tried to figure out why Amethyst was avoiding her. She couldn't pinpoint the fact why.

After a few hours of staring out the window it finally started to snow. She beamed, dashing over to her cousin's room she knocked eagerly, starting to sing

_Do you wanna build a snowman_?

_C'mon let's go and play_! (She slid down the door)

_I never see you anymore_ (She peeked under the door)

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_!

(**In the ballroom-Playing with dolls**)

_We used to be best buddies _

_And now we're not _

_I wish you would tell me why! _

(**Back at Amethyst's door**)

_Do you wanna build a snowman? _(She tries looking through the keyhole)

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

"Go away, Myriam."

_Ok bye... _

Myriam walked away with tears in her eyes. She still knew about Amethyst's powers even though she had her memories of the accident taken away, but why won't her cousin play with her? She didn't know that Amethyst was now sinking into depression as the day started to pass.

(**8****:35 pm**)

The five year old Princess made her way to Elsa and Amund's room. Tears were still in her eyes, threatening to fall if she blinked more. A few knocks on the door and she received a response. Elsa opened the door for her little niece, she gestured her inside with a smile. Noticing a tear falling down Myriam's cheek, the Queen pulled her niece onto the bed, and sat her on her lap. "What's wrong, Little One?" She stroked Myriam's golden blond hair, while wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"A-Amethyst won't pl-play with me... She won't tell me why..." Her niece replied, voice starting to crack. "Do you want me to talk to her, Myriam?" The Princess nodded and yawned slightly. Elsa took her to her room and settled the child on her pink and green bed. "Get some sleep, I'll go see your cousin alright?" The Queen tucked her niece in and kissed her goodnight.

Elsa walked up to Amethyst's door, knocking three times, she whispered, "Amethyst? I know you're in there. Will you let me in?" A response came from the other side, "Fine..." A click was heard and the brass knob turned. A small part of her daughter's [now] shy face peeked from the door's edge.

After the Queen slipped inside, she noticed that Amethyst was already in her nightgown, her soft face had fear in it. "Why won't you play with Myriam, sweetie?" Her daughter didn't say anything, but instead, she fiddled with her fingers to try and find at least _something_ to answer her mother's question. At least something—Anything! "I... I-I... *Sigh* I don't wanna hurt Myriam again! That's why I didn't play with her."

Elsa sighed. "It's ok, I know what you're going through. You didn't mean it, it was just an accident. Come, let's get you to bed." She guided Amethyst to her dark blue, purple, and white bed, she picked her up and tucked her under the covers.

"Do you want me to sing to you before you go to sleep?" Elsa questioned her slightly awake daughter, the answer? A slow nod.

_Listen to me dear_

_It's nothing there to fear_

_You are close to me_

_And that was meant to be_

_It won't hurt you here_

_Your power's coming clear_

_This icy storm inside_

_There is no need to hide_

_It was not your fault_

_Your magic went out cold_

_But I am sure with that_:

_Your cousin will forgive_

_She is fine again_

_Everything remains the same_

_There is no need to hide_

'_Cause Myriam, she still knows_

Amethyst stuttered, "B-But... Mommy, I'm afraid! I don't know wha-what's happening with me!" Elsa shushed her for a moment, "Amethyst, you'll be fine, it's a part of you and you need to learn to live with it. Your father and I could help you control your magic, if you let us... You can control it." Amethyst continued from where she left off, "N-No I can't... I-I don't even know how! An-And what if I'm gonna hurt someone of you aga-again?" The Queen replied, "No Amethyst... You won't..."

_Sweetheart, I will protect you_

_I'm right beside of you_

You will be safe and sound

_There won't be harm around_

_No need to have fear_

_It makes you special dear_

_This power's a part of you_

_We will be going through_

Elsa looked at her now sleeping daughter, who now has a smile planted on her lips, she finished the song

_Remember I love you_...

_Just the way you are_

Amethyst is now dreaming about building hundreds of snowmen with her cousin. The fear is now placed behind her.

Perhaps it will stay like that from now on...

**_The End_**

* * *

**Author's Note**: _I do not claim ownership of the song. It actually belongs to a YouTube user named Ally (I don't know her last name). I give her credit for this song. It's called Elsa's Lullaby. I changed up the lyrics so it could fit for Amethyst (I'm not sure if it's actually good for me to include this). Still all credit for the song goes to her. _

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own **Frozen**, I only own my original characters. _


End file.
